


Finally Home

by keptain_narwhal



Category: Smosh
Genre: Foster Care, From kids to adults, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptain_narwhal/pseuds/keptain_narwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smosh family as kids in a foster home. Anthony is the newest addition to their little "family." Starts when Ian and Anthony are 10 years old and will continue throughout their adulthood. Smosh Squad will arrive during the college years. Just a cute little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smosh family as kids in a foster home. Anthony is the newest addition to their little "family." Starts when Ian and Anthony are 10 years old and will continue throughout their adulthood. Smosh Squad will arrive during the college years. Just a cute little thing. Open to suggestions. Will try to post as much as possible.

**Name(Nickname): Anthony Padilla**

**Age: 10**

_**Parents recently died in a car accident, which left Anthony badly injured. He is still recovering but was deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: Broken arm and several cuts and bruises as a result of the accident. Prone to panic attacks.**

**New Home: The Hecox Family Orphanage**

 

Anthony was staring out the window as the car drove by unfamiliar houses. He hated being in the car, it reminded him too much of what happened. His arm ached and the sling was itchy, but he remained silent, not wanting to seem spoiled in front of Mr Wilburg. Mr Wilburg was his new social worker. He was nice enough, but he was bald, and always seemed to talk down to Anthony, as if he doubted the intelligence of the 10 year old boy. He was also bald. 

They were on the way to the Hecox Family Orphanage, but Anthony would give anything not to. He would give anything to be in his own home right now, on his own bed, with his own parents. He would settle for just having his parents. Anthony put aside his hopes as they pulled into the driveway.

 


	2. Early Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning in the Hecox household from the point of view of Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Jovenshire.

**Name(Nickname): David "Lasercorn" Moss**

**Age: 13**

_**Father committed suicide 5 years ago. Mother lost custody due to drug addiction. Mother has been in and out of rehab since.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: None**

**Current Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for the last 4 years)**

Usually Saturdays were David's sleep in day. However, today the house was bustling with energy. The Hecox's were desperately trying to tidy up the house, waking everyone up early so that they could tidy their rooms and make somewhat of a decent impression. The Hecox's wanted the new arrival to feel as comfortable as possible, given his circumstances. David didn't know much about the new kid, just that his parents had died. Which was sad, sure, but it wasn't like he was the only one.

After he and Flitz had finally cleaned the room they shared, David went to the living room to play video games with Sohinki. They didn't get very far, because they kept getting distracted by Mari, who was chasing Wes around the house trying to put his hair in pigtails. They paused the game for good when they heard the car pull up.

 

**Name(Nickname): Matthew Sohinki**

**Age: 10**

_**Father left when Matthew was born. Mother died of cancer 3 years ago.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: Lactose-Intolerant (though only for milk, other dairy products will** **have no effect)**

**Current Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for the last 2 years)**

Sohinki hated mornings. Especially when a new kid was arriving. Sure, this was only the second time this had happened since he arrived, the first being Mari, who arrived only months after him. The Hecox's were frantically running over the house, making sure that everyone was ready and doing some last minute chores. They just forgot one thing, to make breakfast. So Sohinki and Joven had to make everyone pancakes and eggs, using Wes as a little helper. With sheer luck, they only managed to break 4 eggs.

After breakfast, Sohinki sat down to play video games with Lasercorn. They paused their game mid level when they heard the car pull up.

 

**Name(Nickname): Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire**

**Age: 11**

_**Parents lost custody 3 years ago due to neglect.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: Poor Eyesight**

**Current Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for the last 3 years)**  

Joven tried his best to go back to sleep, which was hard with Wes jumping on his bed. Wes always got this excited when new kids arrived, which Joven found quite annoying, especially for those trying to sleep. The Hecox's were going insane, trying to make sure everything was perfect for the new kid. They were so careful and attentive that they completely forgot about breakfast, leaving Joven and Sohinki to save the day, while Wes dropped all of their eggs on the floor.

After their delicious breakfast, Joven made his way to Flitz's room for their weekly debate. Every week they would pick a 2 new superheroes to fight each other, and argue over which one would win. Joven was just about to win the debate of Aquaman vs Hulk when they heard the car pull up.


	3. Early Starts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning in the Hecox home from the perspective of Mari, Flitz, and Wes.

**Name(Nickname): Mari Takahashi**

**Age: 12**

_**Parents died in a plane crash 2 years ago.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: None**

**Current Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for last 2 years)**

Mari woke up early, as always, and was almost done with her morning stretches by the time Sohinki woke up with a groan. How a morning person and an       anything-but-morning person managed to share a room without killing each other was something Mari would never understand. She went for her morning run around the block. When she came back into the kitchen, she almost slipped on some eggs that had been broken on the floor, which meant that someone other than Mrs Hecox had been cooking. Although the boys weren't great cooks, at least it was edible this time.

Mari roamed the house, searching for something to do. She finally found joy in tormenting Wes, chasing him around the house with hair ties in both hands. Although she never caught him, it was great fun while it lasted. She then retired to her room, where she decided to finally start the book she had to read for school. There was a project about it due on Monday. It was currently Saturday. Mari had almost finally gotten around to reading the first page when she heard the car pull up.

 

**Name(Nickname): Amra "Flitz" Ricketts**

**Age: 11**

_**Parents and brothers found murdered in home 5 years ago while Amra was at baseball practice. Case remains unsolved.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: Blind in left eye**

**Current** **Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for last 5 years)**

Flitz had mixed feelings about today. On the one hand, he was excited to meet the new kid and hoped that they would be friends. On the other, cleaning his and David's room was hell. They would tidy up a bit, then David would pick something up that they would proceed to mess around with until Mr or Mrs Hecox would remind them that they didn't have all day. At long last, they finally made there room look presentable. When they had breakfast, Flitz was surprised to find that Sohinki and Joven hadn't burned down the whole kitchen, though they had spilled egg everywhere, leaving Wes to clean it all.

Flitz went back to his room, waiting for Joven to arrive for their weekly debate. Joven was desperately trying to make an argument for why the Hulk stood a chance against Aquaman (or "Black-quaman" as Flitz called him) when they heard the car pull up.

 

**Name(Nickname): Wesley "Wes" Johnson**

**Age: 9**

_**Left in parking lot by parents shortly after birth.** _

**Health/Mental Conditions: Allergic to bananas, ADHD, asthma**

**Current** **Residence: The Hecox Family Orphanage (for last 8 years)**

Wes could hardly hold in his excitement. He always loved it when new kids arrived, it was always a new opportunity for friends. He hardly slept that night, and when it was finally time to get up, he started jumping on Joven's bed to wake him up. Joven was not thrilled about this. But he did let Wes help him and Sohinki make breakfast, even though he might of dropped a few eggs in the process. He was left on cleaning duty. Wes didn't care though, breakfast was delicious, though they couldn't find the chocolate chips for their pancakes, which would have made it even better.

Wes gazed out the window in excitement. He wanted to be the first one to see the new kid. He almost lost his chance when Mari started chasing him around the house. She was trying to put his hair into pigtails, but Wes was able to outrun her long enough for her to get bored. He returned to his place by the window, occasionally glancing at the game David and Sohinki were playing. Wes could feel his heart race whenever a car approached, only for it to return to normal when the car inevitably passed. Finally, the right car pulled into the driveway.


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony meets his new "family."

Mr Wilburg turned off the engine and shifted in his carseat so that he was facing Anthony.  
"Look," he said. "I understand that this is probably the last place you want to be, but trust me when I say that this is the best place for you. I've known the Hecox family for years, they're good people."  
He spoke in a slightly high-pitched voice, in a tone that one would use when talking to a someone deserving of pity. Anthony hated that voice.   
"There are other children in there, too," Mr Wilburg continued. "Most are around your age."  
Mr Wilburg started to exit the car. Anthony followed suit, and took a long look at the house. It looked exactly like one of those sitcom houses. The perfect American home. Anthony was fully expecting some cheesy band from the 70s to start playing. Anthony could see movement through the large front room window, and was almost positive that he had seen some kid staring at him.  
He followed Mr Wilburg to the front door. Mr Wilburg reached out to knock, but the door was opened before he got the chance. The two were greeted by a man in his mid-30s. He introduced himself as Mr Hecox, and moved aside to let Anthony and Mr Wilburg pass. They were led into the living room, where the rest of the house's residents lay.   
"Hello, Anthony," said a woman Anthony assumed to be Mrs Hecox. She looked around the same age as her husband, with short hair and round, wire-framed glasses.  
"This is everyone," she said, referring to the other people in the room. "This is David-" She gestured to a boy with orange hair sitting on the couch. He looked a few years older than Anthony. He gave Anthony a quick wave. "-Matt-" She moved the attention to the boy sitting next to David. He looked closer to Anthony's age, and sat with his arms crossed. He smiled at Anthony, nodding his head. "-Amra-" She gestured to the last boy on the couch. Amra was the only black boy in the room. He wore a baseball cap and thick glasses. He offered Anthony a big smile, which Anthony couldn't help but reciprocate, if only with a small grin. "-Joshua-" This time she pointed to the boy standing beside the couch. He stood slightly slouched over and wore glasses. He gave Anthony a small wave and then went back to looking at the floor. "-Mari-" She gestured to the only girl in the group. Also the only Asian. She sat on the floor by Joshua's feet. Her dark red hair was tied up in a bun. She had a huge smile on her face and, much like Amra, her energy was almost contagious. "-Wes-" The young boy was sitting in the arm chair by the window. His hair ended just above the shoulders and he had a giant smile on his face. Anthony could practically feel the boy's energy from across the room. "-and our son, Ian."  
Ian was standing right next to his mother. The kid had giant bowl hair and bright blue eyes. He waved at Anthony, and Anthony waved back.  
"You'll be sharing a room with Ian," Mrs Hecox explained. "I'm so sorry about that, I know you were probably hoping for your own room, but we simply don't have enough room."  
Anthony couldn't help feel a little anxious at this. He wasn't entirely comfortable with sharing a room with someone who he had just met, he had always felt better alone.   
He tried his best to hide his disappointment. Mr Wilburg suggested that he drop his items off in his room before joining the others again. He and Mr Wilburg made their way down the hallway with his 2 bags, mostly just filled with clothes and personal items that he couldn't do without. His new room was at the end of the hallway. On the way, they passed 4 other bedrooms, 3 of which had decorations on the door. The first was decorated with a sign that read "JOVENSHIRE" with an older looking sign that read "Wes" below it. The door was covered in stickers and a batman poster. The door next to it had signs with "Sohinki" written in black sharpie and "Mari" written in red. The door was graffitied with drawings of the TARDIS and other geeky things. The door across from it had two signs; one with the name "David" crossed out and replaced with "Lasercorn," and had a hand drawn picture of what looked like a unicorn with a rocket launcher attached to its back; the other with the name "Flitz" written in a cool font, with the flash logo next to it. It also had a "NO TRESPASSING" sign, with "especially Joven" written below it in smaller letters.  
Antony assumed that the blank door belonged to Mr and Mrs Hecox. The door in front of him had one sign. The sign said "Ian," and had a picture of a lawn flamingo next to it. The lawn flamingo confused Anthony, but he decided that he would have to ask about that later, along with who "Sohinki," "Jovenshire," and "Flitz" were. Also what a "Lasercorn" was.  
After putting his bags on his twin bed, to be packed away later, Mr Wilburg told the Hecox's that he had to leave for business reasons, leaving Anthony alone in a house full of people.   
Anthony had no idea what he was supposed to do. The Hecox's offered to show him around town, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to sit on his bed and lay there forever. He finally settled on the couch, where he silently watched Ian, David and Matt teaching Wes how to use the controller. Mari had gone to her room, mentioning something about a book report, and Amra and Joshua had walked off arguing over comic book characters. Anthony sat on the couch, trying to cope with his new environment.  
"You wanna play?"  
It took Anthony a minute to realize that David was speaking to him, the controller in his outstretched hand.  
"No thanks," said Anthony. "I don't think I'd do too well with only one arm, anyway."  
"That's okay," said Ian. "You have just about the same chances at winning as Wes."  
"Hey," Wes objected.  
The all laughed a bit, but Anthony still turned down David's offer, insisting that he would rather just watch.  
"Suit yourself," David said, turning on the game. "My name's David, but you can just can me Lasercorn." he said the name in a dramatic, villainous tone.   
"Everyone just calls me by my last name, Sohinki," said Matt .   
Anthony nodded. That explained 2 of the signs. "Who are Jovenshire and Flitz?"  
"Joven is Joshua," said Wes. "His last name's Ovenshire so he just put the two together."  
"And Flitz is Amra," David added. "No one knows why. Everyone else just goes by their normal names."  
They played video games for the rest of the afternoon. Lasercorn and Sohinki were pretty good, though Sohinki would get frustrated whenever he lost, making up excuses to blame everyone else in the room. Wes lost almost every time, but he managed to stay in a good mood. Ian always seemed to have a funny joke up his sleeve, making Anthony chuckle every time, eventually working up to a laughing fit. He was feeling more comfortable here, with these people. He was glad that they didn't make a big deal of him being here, they acted as though he had been there forever.   
When dinner came around, Anthony became better aquatinted with the rest of the household. Mr and Mrs Hecox were nice enough, and great cooks.  
When Anthony went to his new room, he was reminded of the fact that he still had to unpack. He had gotten done with most of the clothes, and was just about to get to his second bag when Ian walked in with a sign and markers.   
"Time to make your sign," Ian said. "Write you name and any other doodle you want and we'll hang it up on the door."  
Ian handed him the paper. Anthony signed it in green sharpie. Then, using the same marker, he drew a symbol that looked like 2 arrows connected by three short lines.   
"What's that?" Ian asked, referring to the symbol.  
"Dunno," Anthony answered. "Just sorta thought of it one day. Why does your sign have a doodle of lawn flamingo?"  
"Touche."  
The boys laughed. Anthony hung his sign right below Ian's, and they went to bed. Anthony decided to leave the rest of his packing for the morning, only unpacking one item before going to sleep. He took out the picture of him and his parents, the last one they had taken, and place it on the desk by his bedside table. For the first time in weeks, Anthony went to sleep and didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
